Ma'at's Child
by Anubis
Summary: A girl comes to join the X-men. She seems normal enough, but her past is nothing but lies. When will she finally know the truth? Please review!!!! I need reviews! purtty please!Where's the love?!?!?!?! ~makes sad face~=P
1. Kara-ti Abul

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the x-men and do not make any money off of this story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the x-men and do not make any money off of this story.

I'm sorry the first scene is so similar to Kurt coming to town. I just couldn't think of anything better. Please Review!

"Is that her, professor?" Storm asked. Logan, Ororo, and Professor Xavier were standing in an old train station, waiting for their newest member. Logan was standing near the shadows, as if he didn't like being out in the daylight. Ororo was sitting on a antique looking bench, and the professor was sitting near her. Ororo had pointed out a darkly tanned girl with shoulder length black hair. "No, I do not think so," he said, pulling out a black and white photo he had received from the girl's grandmother two weeks earlier. The photo showed a girl of about ten years old, swinging in an old tire swing. Her face was lit up with joy, and held all of the innocence of childhood. She had waist length brown hair, that was slightly curly. Bid dark eyes stared back at him and a light white shift was blown back from the force of the wind against her body as she swung. She had a big smile in the photo. Her grandmother had told him that this picture was a few years old, but it was the closest to date she had. 

He was told that she had grown up in a small village in Egypt along the backs of the Nile. Her father and Mother had been killed in an accident riding down the Nile. The boat had been tipped over by Hippos, and they had most likely drowned; though the bodies were never found. Her grandfather was a farmer, and her grandmother was a weaver. She was poorer than the other students, but was around their age. Her grandmother had told him in the letter that had come with the picture that she would be turning 16 this March. 

He and Ororo watched the people go by, but none of them fit the picture of the girl. "Are you sure she was coming today?" Ororo asked. "Yes, the note her grandmother gave me said she would be arriving sometime today," He answered. It was already two o' clock, and the last train coming from New York would be in four hours. "I think we've found her," Professor Xavier heard Logan mutter. He turned towards the ramp and saw a girl in a delicate white dress and mid-back length hair. She turned around, searching for someone. "Yes Logan. I believe you're right," Xavier said. He rolled over to meet her, Ororo and Logan behind him. She turned towards them. "Hello. You must be Kara-ti Abul." She nodded and smiled. "And you are Professor Xavier, correct?" she responded. "These are my friends Ororo Munroe and Logan." Professor Xavier said pointing towards each of them. "Hello." Storm said. Logan just grunted. "Hi," she said softly, looking at Ororo. She was slightly afraid of Logan. He reminded her of the tax collectors that took nearly all of the money her grandmother and grandfather made during the week.

"If you'll just show us where you're stuff is, we'll get it and take you back to the Institute." Ororo said. They all headed to the baggage compartment and Kara-ti spotted her bags. There were only two and both were very light. She bent down to pick them both up, but Logan's gruff voice stopped her. "Don't worry about it. I'll get them." He said. She shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the door. Just before she left she whispered "Thank you," to Logan's back. 


	2. Welcome!

DISCLAIMER: You look smart…

DISCLAIMER: You look smart…

The ride back to the Institute was a long and quiet one. Kara-ti sat in the back with Ororo, and Logan and Xavier sat in the front. Xavier spoke the first words of their ride when they neared the mansion. "This is your new home, Kara-ti," he said, pointing to the huge building rising from the trees. Kara-ti looked out the window, watching the Institute rising like a giant awoken from it's deep slumber. The atmosphere around the mansion was quiet, as if waiting for their arrival. Kara-ti walked from the car, up the white washed steps to the giant wooden doors. She felt like an intruder, and seemed to wait for permission to enter. Ororo opened the door for her, and glancing at Ororo, Kara-ti walked in cautiously. Ororo watched her make hardly any noise as she inspected the hallway, turning in circles, trying to catch every detail she could. Ororo smiled lopsidedly, and followed her into the hallway. 

"Wow. You must make a lot of money to afford all of this." Kara-ti wasn't used to all of this grandeur. So many exquisite items placed here and there. Kara-ti walked to each one, eyes wide in wonder. Xavier and Logan came through the door, and watched her, amused. Xavier cleared his throat, and Kara-ti jumped. She grinned sheepishly, and turned her attention back to them. "I hope you will find your accommodations to your liking. If you will please follow Logan, he will show you to your room," He said. "I must attend to some very pressing matters. Please excuse me." He rolled away to another section of the house. Kara-ti turned to follow Logan up the staircase. They walked in silence, not quite knowing what to say. "My grandmother told me I was to be attending the Institute with a few other students. Where are they?" Kara-ti asked. Logan glanced back to look at her face. "The others are at school. They should be home around three." He answered. They again walked in silence, but it was only broken once they reached Kara-ti's room. Logan opened the door and set her two bags down, and backed out of the way to let her through. Kara-ti looked around the room in amazement. "Is this where I'm staying?" she asked in wonder. "Well, we ain't just trying to impress you." He replied gruffly. "Well, your doing a good job of it." She said absently. She was busy looking out the window, inspecting the balcony. Logan just put her bags on her bed and left. He was just leaving when he heard her call out to him, "Thank you!" He turned around and nodded at her, and walked away, closing the door behind him. She started to unpack her things. One bag held all of her clothes. The other held all of her personal treasures. She had a picture of her mother and father, and a picture of her grandmother and grandfather. She set them on the nightstand near her bed. She unpacked the only things of value that she owned. The first thing she dug out was her jewelry box. That in it's self was worth a few hundred dollars. It was made of ivory, with intricate designs of a tropical paradise she could only imagine. 

The tropical birds that decorated the sides were made of rubies and emeralds for the bodies and great fiery opals for their eyes. It used to belong to her mother, and contained a locket and a scarab necklace. The scarab necklace was a gold pendant with malachite stones decorating its eyes. It was the last gift her mother and father had given her before they died. Her grandmother had given her the locket the day before she left for the Institute. She had told her that her mother and father were great people, who were very wealthy and just before she died, her mother had told her grandmother to give this locket to her when she thought the time was right. Kara-ti had asked her how her mother had known she might not see Kara-ti again, and her grandmother had told her that her mother was special, like her. She could feel when great catastrophes were to soon happen. Kara-ti had felt closer to her grandmother that day than ever before, and was sad she wouldn't be able to fully develop her blooming relationship almost before it had started. The last thing she would remember of her grandparents was them waving good-bye as she entered the plane.

She finished decorating her room, and went to explore her new home. She found the bathrooms, and grabbed some stuff so that she could freshen up. She took a shower and changed into so warmer clothes. Her light little dress was a bit chilly in the air-conditioned mansion. She was feeling a little hungry, and tried to find the kitchen. Luckily, she ran into Ororo, who showed her where the kitchen was. She had a snack, and went back to her room, not really knowing what to do. She sat in her room, writing about her adventure in her journal. Her grandfather had given it to her, explaining that she would need to write down all of the things that happen to her on her journey. She will want to remember them later on.

**_I've finally arrived. All of the adults here seem really nice. But something about Mister Logan seems out of place. He doesn't belong in all of the finery of this mansion. He just doesn't seem to fit in. His aura is all confusion, mistrust, and suspicion. It seems he has had the hardest life of anyone I've met. Nothing would surprise him. But he is not the only one who lives here. There is also Ororo. She reminds me of Christian's nanny. Kind and quiet, she posses a very motherly presence. I think she is my favorite. There is also Professor Xavier, the one who has created my new future. He founded the Institute, and helps many young people learn of their powers. I am curious as to how he can help me. I will continue writing later._**

She put the small book away, and started to fiddle with her vanity. It wasn't long before she heard the professor calling her mentally. _I wish for you to come to me. The others will be home any minute, and I think all of you will need a formal introduction. _

Please review! I want to know if I should continue. ****


	3. Introductions and Light

DISCLAIMER: talks for itself, doesn't it

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the x-men, some one else does. So please, NO SUEING!!!

Kara-ti was talking with Xavier when the sound of a stampede echoed down the mansion's halls. "We're home professor!" she heard a female voice yell. "If you'll please be patient, I will call everyone here and introduce you." Xavier said. He put his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes. She sat down on one of the couches, waiting for the others to come. Logan and Ororo were the first ones to enter. "Hello again," Kara-ti said. Ororo smiled at her and sat beside her. Logan just grunted and stood next to Xavier, almost as if he was Xavier's bodyguard. Kara-ti sat there, looking in to the fire. The flames leaped and danced. They were dancing an exotic dance only the earthly elements could be capable of.

Voices and loud laughter interrupted her calm thoughts. Several girls and boys tramped in to the room. They shouted various greetings to Xavier, and turned to sit on the couch. A few finally noticed Kara-ti, and smiled welcome. _This is kind of odd,_ Kara-ti thought. _They don't treat me like I'm something new, that I might alter their daily life._ A strange looking girl caught her eye. She looked like the evil worshipers that had once come to their village when she was only five. She wore heavy makeup, and not a bit of her skin was touchable. Kara-ti looked away a bit frightened by her appearance. She stared at the fire again, trying to make the feeling of being watched go away. She had always hated the eyes of others watching her, cold and calculating.

"I assume you already know why I've called this meeting," Professor Xavier began. The X-men all turned to glance at Kara-ti, who was still looking into the fire. She could feel their eyes and turned to look at them. She smiled, hoping most of them were as nice as they looked. "This is Kara-ti Abul. She just arrived a few hours ago. She currently lived in Egypt with her grandmother and grandfather. I hope you will welcome her like one of the family." Ororo said. Choruses of heys and hellos went around the room. "Hi. My name is Kitty. This is Kurt, Evan, and this is-" "Rogue. Ah can speak for myself, thank ya." Rogue interrupted. _That was rude, _Kara-ti thought. She smiled at all of them, hoping she would never get on Rogue's bad side. "I'm Jean, and this is Scott." A red headed woman said. "Hello." She said, nodding to Jean and Scott. "You really came from Egypt?" Evan asked. "Have you ever gone into the Pyramids or seen mummies?" Kara-ti smiled. "No, I never really left my village. Before I moved here, the farthest I had gone was to Cairo." Kara-ti replied. The laughter and chatter made her feel welcome. "When are you going to school? Tomorrow?" Jean asked. Kara-ti glanced at the professor. "Yes Jean. She will be going tomorrow," he replied. He silently dismissed them to their rooms, and Kitty and Rogue followed her out of the room. "So, like what can you do?" Kitty asked. She smiled and showed Kitty her power. She concentrated on it, and when she opened my eyes, her vision was changed. All she could 'see' was the heat given off by Rogue's and Kitty's bodies. She knew she had changed into a soccer ball sized ball of light. She concentrated and turned back into her normal self. "Cool," Kitty said. Kara-ti smiled and continued to walk down the hall. "Do ya have anything from Egypt?" Rogue asked. "Yeah, all of my clothes and treasures." Kara-ti replied. "Can we like see?" Kitty said excitedly. Kara-ti nodded and led them to her room.

Read and review please! I need ya'lls opinions! Please don't skip the pretty blue box thingie!!! 


End file.
